In the above referenced previously filed application, an all plastic blow molded drum is disclosed and includes a tubular outwardly bilged body having an integral upper and bottom closed end each provided with outwardly extending ribs arranged and dimensioned to permit stacking of one drum on top of another similar drum. The upper rib is interrupted with a sealable drain opening disposed in one of the interruptions and a vent opening disposed in the other of such interruptions. A radial circumferentially extending rib on the drum body is located near the upper end and bottom end with each rib provided with a laterally extending flange extending in the direction of the neighboring end, thereby defining a recess for accommodating surfaces of a drum moving device such as a hook or parrot beak lifting device. The radial ribs with lateral flange serve as rolling hoops and extend outwardly in a radial direction an amount substantially the same as that of the bilge of the tubular body side wall whereby the central portions of neighboring drums can touch one another in transport without the upper and lower flanges hooking over or on each other.